The present disclosure relates generally to control of a display device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
LCDs typically include an LCD panel having, among other things, a plurality of picture elements (pixels) arranged in a matrix to display an image. Each pixel may include sub-pixels (e.g., red, blue, and green sub-pixels) which variably permit light to pass when an electric field is applied to a liquid crystal material in each sub-pixel. However, adjacent columns of sub-pixels in an LCD panel may be susceptible to electrical coupling (also referred to as crosstalk), which may manifest as undesirable visual artifacts in the LCD display. Moreover, due to the arrangement of sub-pixels in a pixel matrix and/or due to the images to be displayed by the LCD, crosstalk may sometimes have non-uniform affects over a display area, resulting in non-uniform visual artifacts in the displayed image. In particular, edge discoloration along edges of a display active area or along edges of a displayed object may result from such crosstalk effects.